


Just Super usual Heroes// Drabbles

by Jase0901



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase0901/pseuds/Jase0901
Summary: For superheroes, life runs a little bit differently. It's true they go through minor things like lab accidents, personal style questions, shopping trips, and Tony who doesn't shut his mouth when he should. Drabbles about Bruce and Tony. Science Bros. Implied Science Boyfriend or more. Or Tony just flirting while Bruce tries notto hit him or worse. Read and find out!





	1. A small lab accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translating from German from the loving BLOODY ANGEL of HELL.  
> When any of a mistake is in the chapter, please tell me.

Chapter One: Ein kleiner Laborunfall - A small lab accident

 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" cursing Tony Stark and run out from his many laboratories.

Bruce Banner who sat in another lab and worked on his research saw the multimillionaire and asked surprised: "Must I call CDC or the radiation protection?"

"No!", grumbled Tony between his curses and ran to the lift.

"Disaster team? Fire department? EOD?"

Tony turned around and look angry to Bruce: "No, I spilled coffee on my pants."

"Oh.", said Bruce. "I thought you had a panic attack."

Tony threw him a bad look before he hit the lift button, so that he can changing his pants.

#############################################################################

And Bruce giggled mischievous.


	2. Suit up!

Chapter Two: Suit up!

„Avengers! Suit up!“, said Steve and went to his room and dressed in his suit.  
Thor dressed in his asgardians armour again and called his hammer (fortunately without letting crash him by several walls).  
Natasha drew her black outfit and armed oneself (more), while Clint equipped himself with so many arrows as possible.  
Tony climbed in his armor and checked his systems.  
Bruce nodded silently and exchanged his purple colour shirt against a simple T-Shirt.   
When the Avengers met in the big hall to departure, Tony asked Bruce surprised: „Have you changed?“  
Bruce twitched with the shoulders: „I like the other shirt. “  
„Okay. . . “

 

##################### #########

Surprises me anyway, why Bruce still dressed, when Hulk torn his T-Shirts anyway


	3. Chapter Three: Availability Problems: I

Chapter Three: Availability Problems: I

Tony franticly hurried around the Avengers tower like a maniac in search of something.

"I'll shoot him if he doesn't stop." Clint mumbled, not taking his eyes off of Tony. "Why am I even watching this? I could be doing so many other things but here I am and where is Natasha?"

"I don't know but she's not on a mission." Steve answered, a mixture of worry and annoyance written on his face as he watches Tony get down on his knees and look under the couch.

Thor then enters the room with a smile that quickly turns into a frown upon seeing Tony.

"What has the man of iron so troubled?" Thor questions, standing next to Clint and Steve.

"We have no idea." Clint shakes his head.

Thor then looks at Tony thoughtfully and shouts, "HEY, MAN OF IRON, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find Bruce." Tony growled in annoyance.


	4. Availabilty Problems: II

Chapter Four: Availabilty Problems: II

"Where is Bruce?" Tony looked over at his teammates desperately, but nobody knew the answer.

"Why are you looking for him?" Steve asked.

"I need another brain in the lab. Somebody who understands me and isn't as sarcastic as Jarvis." Tony grumbled, falling back on the couch.

Just as Tony was about to give up, the lift opened and Bruce and Natasha stood with a bunch of bags.

"Did you guys buy out all of New York?" Clint asked, surprised.

Natasha stared at the archer crossly, "I only brought a few things."

Bruce then smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I needed new clothes."


	5. Availability Problems:III

Chapter Five: Availabilty Problems: III

Tony took some bags from Bruce: "I'll help you. I need to talk with you about the project." Still, Tony was distracted by helping Bruce put away his clothes.

"You already bought this twice… this too… and these trousers four times." Tony looked at Bruce questioningly.

"I like these shirts and I needed replacements for them." Bruce said while folding his clothes. "Besides, it's really difficult to find such elastic and robust trousers like this and I don't want to tear them. And what about you, how many Iron Man suits do you have?"

"Good point." Tony admitted. "I'll try something else. A better material. Ultra-stretchy titanium or something."


	6. Hulk? Smash? Please!

“….. Bruce… we should get ready….” Tony said. “Jarvis?”   
“Incoming in 30 seconds,” Jarvis said.   
“Okay,” Bruce said.   
“I don’t want to pressure you, but are you at least a little… angry?” Tony asked.   
Bruce shrugged. “Not more than usual.”  
“20 seconds.”  
“Please, Bruce….” Tony said.   
The doctor waved off, “That’s alright.” He opened his shirt and took off his shoes.   
“10 seconds.”  
“I always like to see that, but do you have to strip right now?” shouted Tony.   
Bruce grumbled as he folded his shirt: “These things are new.”  
“Your enemies are here,” Jarvis said.   
“Bruuuuuuuce….?”  
“HnuAHHHHHH!”  
“Finally.” Tony sighed.


End file.
